Entitlement
by WritingOnMyWall
Summary: Harry and Hermione banter over something completely useless, until they realize they each have some unknown feelings stirring... Ron plays the loveable dummy. It's all good fun!
1. Chapter 1

So this is random. As are all of my other stories. So just read it…and enjoy the randomness.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I like compact discs."

Now that may seem to be a very strange thing to say. And in fact, it is. But I was past the point of logic by the time I came to it. I had been through "walls", "tape", "television", "soap", "phone", and "coaster" already.

Okay maybe I better start at the beginning. My name is Hermione Granger. I am a very smart twenty-three year old, who works for the Ministry of Magic and owns a flat with two dunderheads that I call my best friends.

They would be Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. Both who I dearly love, and both who raise my blood pressure on a day-to-day basis.

Let me explain. Harry, Ron and I had been best friends ever since we were eleven years old. To make a long story short, we defeated the all powerful Dark Lord Voldemort in our seventh year at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was quite a ride, but we ended up surviving and our friendship was strengthened enormously. Now that we had graduated, we were now each working for the Minstry of Magic in different departments. Harry was Top Auror. Go figure considering he's the Boy-Who-Lived. And is now the Boy-Who-Beat-Voldemort. Ron is head of the Magical Games and Sports department. And I am assistant Minister of Magic.

How, you may ask, did we get these high ranking jobs? Well, if I told you we three defeated Voldemort by OURSELVES, would that make it a little easier to understand that we could work wherever we wanted to?

Exactly.

We were basically celebrities.

Anyway, back to why Harry and Ron raise my blood pressure. Well, after the war against Voldemort we were in shock. We had focused so much energy on defeating him, that when he was finally gone we had nothing to consume out time with. So we did what any other 18 year olds would do. We bought a flat together. And goofed off for about two years.

But once we got sick of the public scene, we each decided we couldn't live off our reward money forever. We all got jobs and turned to a life of monotony and boredom. Not that we were complaining. To us, the boring life was quite appealing.

So what did Harry and Ron do get rid of their boredom? Well, they just occupied their time by annoying me to no end.

Take what just had happened.

"_Hermione get off the couch."_

_"Shut up I'll get up when I want to get up."_

_"Don't be a smart ass Hermy."_

_"Don't call me Hermy Ron."_

_"Well don't be a smart ass then."_

_I slammed my magazine down on the coffee table and glared at the red head in front of me. "What is up your butt Ronald?"_

_Ron grinned. "I just wanted to sit down."_

_I made a huffy noise. I had grown accustomed to making them lately. "Well, sorry but I'm comfy. Besides there is a chair to your left."_

_Ron looked around. "But it's two steps to get to it. I'm right in front of the couch right now. So therefore it would take less time."_

_I just stared at him. Luckily Harry saved Ron from getting strangled._

_"What's going on guys?"_

_"HERMIONE will not move her lovely bum off the couch."_

_I fumed. "Well RONALD will not sit on the chair. And don't talk about my bum please."_

_Harry chuckled. "But it's so nice Hermione dear."_

_I gasped. "My BUM?"_

_He rolled his eyes. "No, Ron's."_

_I grimaced. "Please. No more visuals."_

_Ron made a sound of disbelief. "How did the conversation about the couch turn into one about my bum?"_

_Harry wiggled his eyebrows. "Oh Ronny…"_

_I couldn't help but giggle. Harry had turned into quite the comedian lately._

_Harry heard me giggle. "Oh? Something funny Miss Granger?"_

_"No. Not at all."_

_"Would you like to continue this conversation about how lovely Ron's bum is, or would you like to move so that we can both sit down?"_

_"I would prefer to not move thanks."_

_Harry stroked his chin pretending to think. He and Ron shared a nod. And the next moment, he was sitting on top of me._

_"HARRY JAMES. GET OFF OF ME THIS INSTANT."_

_Harry laughed. "Oh Mione I love it when you talk all professional to me. It really turns me on."_

_Ron laughed as he watched the scene play out. I barely noticed him sit down in the chair he had been fighting against. I was too busy trying not to suffocate. I couldn't help but feel a few butterflies flutter around in my stomach though…what a strange feeling…_

_"You know Harry, you may look scrawny, but you are definitely not light."_

_"Hermione…are you calling me fat?"_

_"What if I am?"_

_Harry bounced lightly on top of me. "Oh you're going to get it Mione."_

_Then his hands reached for my mid section as he tickled me mercilessly. "RON HELP!"_

_We both yelled at the same time, but Ron chose to continue to sit and stare. "No thanks. I'll pass. You look like you got it **covered** Harry. You go my man." With that he raised one fist in the air and winked in our direction._

_Harry cracked up as he stopped tickling me for a second. "RONALD THAT IS SO DIRTY! DIDN'T YOUR MOTHER TEACH YOU ANY MANNERS?" I screamed. Now that Harry was momentarily stuck with a case of the giggles, I could maneuver my way on top of Harry. Now it was Harry who was sunk into the pillows in the couch, and it was I who was sitting on top of him._

_The butterflies fluttered un-mercilessly. Now they were just getting annoying…_

_Harry blinked. Then he gave me a saucy grin. "Look who's on top now!"_

_I tried to come up with a comeback, but nothing entered my brain. Instead I ended up making a frustrated squeak._

_"Look Harry, you've reduced our Hermione to unintelligible sounds." Ron laughed._

_Harry chuckled. "Well, I am pretty amazing like that…"_

_I covered Harry's mouth with my hand and let out a deep breath. "Don't even say a word!" I warned Ron._

_"Now you'll listen to me and you'll listen good. I was on the couch first. Now, is it fair that I get the entire couch? No. But am I entitled to it? YES. Because I put up with you two idiots every damn day of my life! Don't even try to justify it by saying that you make life interesting. Because I KNOW YOU DO. But for ONCE in my BLOODY LIFE can I PLEASE sit on the couch by MYSELF?!"_

_Harry and Ron looked at me, eyes dancing with laughter. I could tell I hadn't even made a dent in their think skulls._

_I let go of Harry's mouth and leaned back, my bum ending up between Harry's back and the back of the couch. It was actually quite uncomfortable. Especially since every time Harry smiled at me I got those stupid butterflies in my stomach. I crossed my arms and pouted. "You guys suck."_

_Harry looked at me. "So, you're saying that you are ENTITLED to the couch?"_

_"Yes."_

_"So just because you LIKE the couch means you are entitled to it?"_

_I sighed. "No…well…yes…well no I have no idea what I'm even talking about even more!"_

_Harry grinned. "So what you're saying is that if you like bananas, you're automatically entitled to all the bananas in the flat?"_

_I glared. "First of all, we never eat bananas. Ron is afraid of them."_

_"Hey, I AM NOT. They just creep me out a little with their yellowness…" Ron decided to chime in._

_I just rolled my eyes, continued with what I was saying. "Second of all, that makes absolutely no sense at all! I am never going to be entitled to bananas!"_

_By this time I had slid even further between Harry's back and the back of the couch. He flipped onto his back and smiled that little cocky smile he always uses._

_"Well, that's what you were saying before Hermione. Like…take for instance my love of Quidditch. Does that mean that I'm the only one entitled to play it?"_

_I thought for a second. "No."_

_"Then what the hell were you trying to say?"_

_"I was just trying to make a point. That you two are complete idiots."_

_"We may be idiots, but at least you're entitled to us!"_

_"Now THAT makes even less sense than saying that I'm entitled to the walls of the flat!"_

_"I never said you were entitled to the walls of the flat!"_

_"Well if you say that everything I like I'm entitled to, then I'm entitled to the walls!"_

_"You like the walls?" Ron asked dubiously._

_"I painted them myself."_

_Harry scoffed. "No you didn't. Your WAND painted them."_

_"Well whatever."_

_Harry laughed. "So because I like coffee, I'm entitled to it."_

_I launched one back at him. "Well, I like the tape dispensers."_

_"Oh yeah? Well I like this lamp."_

_I narrowed my eyes. "I like muggle television!"_

_"Well that's a lame one Mione. But, if we're speaking in terms of all things muggle, then I like muggle telephones."_

_I groaned. "That was my next one Potter! Way to ruin it!"_

_"All part of my charm."_

_I paused for a second. "Well, I like soap."_

_Ron snorted. "So do I."_

_Harry raised his eyebrows. "Well you can't both be entitled to it."_

_Ron's face got all scrunchy as he pondered what Harry had just said. "I have no idea what you mean mate."_

_I rolled my eyes for the millionth time that night. "Well…I like these cool coasters we got yesterday!"_

_Harry sat up and suddenly got a strange look on his face as he moved closer to my face. "I like brown eyes."_

_His gaze was smoldering, and I seemed drawn to his gaze. Those damn butterflies that I had been feeling lately came back again. Oh dear. I was in trouble. I had to come up with something, and come up with it fast…_

"I like compact discs."

Harry continued to stare me down, moving closer by the minute. "I like curly hair."

Oh dear. Oh dear. Come on Granger…think of something clever…

"I like…lip gloss?" It came out as more of a question.

Ron decided to chime in. "I like my wand!"

Harry and I both turned around to glare at him. "What are you talking about?"

Ron looked quite proud of himself. "Well…you guys were naming random things that you liked. So…I like my wand! It lets me do magic!"

I stared at him in disbelief. "But Ron…you are already entitled to your wand. It's yours. It's not shared. You OWN it."

Harry added slowly. "It's not like it's a free for all on who gets Ron's wand, like it is for the rest of the stuff we were naming. Do you get it mate?"

Ron looked baffled. "I have absolutely no bloody idea what you guys are talking about. I'm going to bed."

Harry and I watched him trudge up the stairs shaking his head back and forth. We waited until he was in his room, before we started to laugh hysterically.

"He…he thought…he thought we were just naming random things!" Harry managed to get out between spurts of laughter.

"But Harry…it is a rather strange thing we were just doing…I mean…anyone could get confused…" I tried to rationalize, but failed miserably as I laughed along with Harry.

"Yes. But it was Ron. Not anyone."

I leaned my forehead against his shoulder, trying to steady my breathing. "I know."

Suddenly the room took on a rather awkward feeling. Harry and I were sitting quite close to each other, and we had finally stopped laughing. I heard Harry's breath catch as moved my head slightly, no doubt filling his mouth with a whole bunch of curls.

"Sorry! My hair is so big it should have it's own name…" I stammered as I backed away.

Harry reached out to grab my chin, drawing me back to him. "No. It's beautiful. And it smells wonderful."

I looked down at my lap. Harry grabbed my hand and forced me to look up at him again. I tried to focus on what was going on. It was pretty obvious that there were a few feelings that Harry had not been sharing with me lately. And strangely enough, they seemed to be involving me.

"Well…I use banana shampoo…"

Harry chuckled and in a low voice said, "So that's why Ron is so scared of you…"

I tried to laugh, but the sensations surrounding me were stifling. Were we moving closer to each other again? Did Harry have feelings for ME? Did I have feelings for HIM? Wow this was all so fast… Those damn butterflies would NOT go away…Oh dear…was he going to KISS me?  
Harry looked at me gently. "So, speaking of what we like…and what we're entitled to…I have something that I failed to mention before."

I spoke in a whisper. "And what would that be?"

"You."

I gasped. I couldn't help it. "What?"

Harry looked a little pained at having to explain this to me. "Hermione Granger…I like YOU."

"You like me."

"Yes."

"You like ME."

"YES."

"Oh Harry! I think…I think I like you too!" I laughed as I realized what those butterflies were doing in my stomach this whole time. They were a warning. Of the immense love I had for Mr. Harry Potter.

Harry's face lit up for a second, before he pulled me toward him, his lips connecting with mine in the sweetest, gentlest, greatest kiss I had ever experienced in my life.

As we pulled away, I opened my eyes slowly, only to be met with those dark green ones again. I felt light headed, and as I said the next few words, and I wondered to myself if I would regret them…

"Well, for the record Mr. Potter…due to the conversation we just had, I'd have to say that you indeed ENTITLED to me too."

Harry's eyebrows shot up, as he stifled a groan of some kind, and pulled me toward him once again, tumbling back onto the couch. Except this time I wasn't squeezed between his back and the back of the couch…far from it actually.

Note for the future: Confusing Ron equals alone time with Harry. DO IT MORE OFTEN!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Well that was a fun time. Review as you like!


	2. Chapter 2

"Do I need to remind you who is entitled to who here?"

"Oh dear Merlin. We're bringing THAT up again?"

"Well…that was quite a turning point in our relationship Mione. I think that I am ENTITLED to bring it up."

"Oh that's poo and you know it Potter. We didn't HAVE a relationship before that stupid argument five years ago!"

"So now our amazing friendship doesn't count as a relationship?"

"Quit the guilt trip Harry!"

"I will not quit the guilt trip until you stop denying what is right in front of your face!"

"What? That stupid name?"

"It is not stupid!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I better start from the beginning again. I'm still Hermione. But the Granger has changed to Potter. Whatever convinced me to marry Mr. Harry Potter continues to confuse me every day of my life. Wouldn't you think that after five years a man would have grown up at least a little bit?

Well Harry hasn't. Not one bit.

Don't get me wrong. I love the wizard dearly. In fact, he is the most important person in my life, bar none. The way he loves me is something I never imagined would happen to me. In fact, I'm the happiest I've ever been.

But there are days.

Oh yes, there are days when I want to punch the conceited prat right between his eyes. Breaking his damned glasses while doing so.

Today was one of these days. It all started when I got a little present in the mail…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_I walked into the hall of our flat in Hogsmeade, flipping through the various envelopes that the mail owl had just dropped on our front stoop… bills, advertisements, and the occasional letter from the Weasleys or from Remus. But I stopped when I glanced at a small book that was stapled to a doctor's advertisement. _

_"101 Baby Names for New Parents" I read aloud. Hmm. Interesting._

_"Harry!" I yelled into the living room._

_"Huh?" Came his distracted response. _

_He and Ron were in a heated chess match. Honestly, things really don't change…_

_"Look at this." And then I proceeded to chuck the little book right smack dab in his face._

_Earning a dirty look from Harry, I smiled serenely and sat down next to him placing my hand on his arm. "Look. A baby name book!"_

_Harry looked at it dubiously. "So?"_

_"So…isn't that cool? That's the first one of those we've ever received!"_

_Ron looked up. "What the hell is a baby name book?"_

_I rolled my eyes. "What do you THINK it is?"_

_Ron pondered that for a moment. _

_He was taking way too long. "RONALD. Use CONTEXT clues!"_

_"What are context clues?"_

_I just stared at him. _

_"Oh. Right. Baby. Name. Book. I BET it's a book with baby names!"_

_Harry smirked. "Good one Einstein."_

_"Who's Einstein?"_

_"Just shut up Ron."_

_"Okay."_

_I looked back to Harry. "So aren't you excited?"_

_"Why would I be excited?" Harry asked as he focused back onto the chess game in front of him._

_"Because it's fun to pick out baby names!"_

_"For who?" Harry snorted._

_"For me. And YOU."_

_Harry looked pained. "But we're not even having kids!"_

_Then he suddenly paled. "I mean…unless…are you…"_

_I smacked him in the back of the head. "No of course not!"_

_Harry looked instantly relieved. "Oh thank Merlin."_

_I narrowed my eyes. "What's that supposed to mean Potter?"_

_"I mean that…well…it's good that we aren't having kids…because I mean…well…oh baby don't look at me like that…I JUST meant that…"_

_Ron was even smart enough to tell Harry to stop talking. "Shut up mate. Just shut up."_

_I glared at Harry. Honestly. He could be so much of an idiot. I grabbed the book from him and flopped back onto the couch away from the chess game. Glowering at Harry I started to read the book silently to myself. _

_Harry glanced back and forth from the chess game to me, obviously trying to decide which was more important. I was going to give him five seconds…_

_Five._

_Four._

_Three._

_Two._

_"Mione sweetie you know I didn't mean what I said right?" Harry was instantly at my side, cupping my cheek._

_Ron rolled his eyes and groaned. Then he grabbed the remote to the muggle television set we owned and flipped on a news show. "You two are so ruddy stupid sometimes…"_

_Harry stared intently into my eyes. "I can't wait to have kids with you. You know that right?"_

_Okay, so maybe he wasn't such of an idiot…_

_"And I can't wait to see a mini me running around the house stealing my Firebolt, and a mini you running around reciting Hogwarts a History to us when she's just four years old..."_

_Okay, not an idiot at all…_

_"I was just surprised is all when I thought you might be pregnant. Just surprised. If you were pregnant then I would be 100 happy. Completely. I love you, and you know that."_

_Okay the man was basically an angel…_

_I made a pouty lip. I knew Harry couldn't resist that… "Will you look at the book with me?"_

_He kissed me lightly on the lips. "How about you read me names out of the book while I finish the game with Ron?"_

_I smiled happily. "Okay." _

_Oh I love always getting my way…_

_Ron looked happy to have his playing partner back and he sat up and concentrated on his next move as did Harry._

_I cleared my throat and read a few names. "Okay Harry. These are options for girls. Alice."_

_Harry thought for moment. "Reminds of the Brady Bunch."_

_Ron looked confused. "The Brady WHO?"_

"_Never mind Ron. How about Anna?" I asked._

"_I like that. It's pretty."_

"_Abigail."_

"_That's decent."_

"_Antoinette."_

_Harry looked at me like I was crazy. "Who would name a baby that? That's such a big name for such a little person!"_

_I glared at him. "Well I didn't write the book! Next…let's see…Beatrice."_

"_Sounds old fashioned."_

"_Does that mean you like it or not?"_

"_Nah."_

"_Bermuda."_

"_Isn't that…like…a country?"_

_Ron decided to chime in, "Hey isn't that an island?"_

"_Wow you two are BRILLIANT. And yes. And we are NOT naming our child Bermuda…just so you know…"_

"_Thank Merlin for that…"_

"_Betsy."_

"_That's cute."_

"_I agree. How about…hmmm…let's see…Cynthia."_

"_Ehh…decent."_

"_Canada…wait WHAT?"_

_Harry blinked. "Did you just say Canada?"_

_I stared at the book. "Yeah. Look…that's what it says!"_

_I threw the book at him and Ron, who abandoned the game of chess and peered at the small pages. I scooted across the couch and looked over Harry's shoulder. _

_Ron screwed up his face. "Look…under the S's it says Swahili!" _

_Harry smirked. "And under the R's it says Rwanda."_

_I just looked in disbelief. "What kind of book IS this?"_

_Harry grinned. "Let's look in the boy section!"_

_I giggled at how enthusiastic he and Ron were as they flipped to the back of the book. They both started cracking up as they saw a particularly funny name. _

"_What? What's so funny?" I asked as I leaned further over Harry to try to see the book. _

_Harry pointed to a name under the Z's. "Zim-zimba-ZIMBABWE!" He finally sputtered out._

_My mouth dropped open. "Why in the world would anyone name their child Zimbabwe?"_

_Ron laughed silent chuckles as he shrugged. "Are you sure this book is legitimate?"_

"_Well of course I'm sure Ronald. It arrived in the mail! Just like any other book!"_

_Ron rolled his eyes. "How many books do you usually receive Hermione?"_

_I thought about it for a second. "Well…not that many I guess. Oh all right…so maybe it's not that legitimate. But why would it get sent to us?"_

_Harry turned over the book and read the title slowly. "A book of baby names…hmm seems normal I guess…"_

_Ron grabbed the book and squinted at the front cover. "Look at the small print…F&G Jokes"_

_I could feel my face heat up as I realized where the book had come from. "FRED AND GEORGE?!"_

_Harry started to chuckle as he looked at the small print. "I was wondering why they kept staring at us the last time we were at the Burrow…didn't you notice it Mione?"_

_I thought back to that night. Anywhere Harry and I had gone Fred and George were there asking us about our future plans for children, for a house, and even for our new silverware and furniture we were thinking about getting. Now that I thought about it, I realized it was a bit suspicious. "Yes. Now I remember…"_

_Ron was biting back a laugh I could tell. "Oh shut up Ron. Did you know about this the whole time?" I yelled._

_He shook his head. "No way! If I had known I wouldn't have been able to keep it a secret!"_

_I rolled my eyes and sat back on the couch. "Well, I guess we can't use this book anymore. It's definitely not legit. I will not be caught dead naming our future child after a book that FRED and GEORGE made!"_

_Harry laughed. "Actually Mione, I kind of like this name."_

_I stared at him. "What name could possibly be good from that book?"_

_"Well Fred and George put in some good names in the beginning…"_

_"Just to trick us!"_

_Harry grinned and pointed to a name printed at the bottom of the page, "How about this name?"_

_I looked and narrowed my eyes. "You want to name our first born child Helicopter?"_

_"Why not?"_

_"WHY NOT? BECAUSE THAT NAME IS RIDICULOUS!"_

_"Not really. It's better than Zimbabwe."_

_"Well yeah."_

_"And helicopters are cool…"_

_"I'm sorry, but I'm not naming our child Helicopter. And there is nothing you can do to stop it."_

So that is what just had happened...and now Harry had the tricky look on his face that he always got whenever he came up with a clever comeback...

"Do I need to remind you who is entitled to who here?"

I rolled my eyes. "Oh dear Merlin. We're bringing THAT up again?"

"Well…that was quite a turning point in our relationship Mione. I think that I am ENTITLED to bring it up."

"Oh that's poo and you know it Potter. We didn't HAVE a relationship before that stupid argument five years ago!"

"So now our amazing friendship doesn't count as a relationship?"

"Quit the guilt trip Harry!"

"I will not quit the guilt trip until you stop denying what is right in front of your face!"

"What? That stupid name?"

"It is not stupid!"

"HELICOPTER."

"Yes. Helicopter."

"You're completely serious?"

"Well, I'm entitled to bring it up right?"

"Why, because you LIKE the name?"

Ron decided to interrupt here. "STOP YOU GUYS! I can't stand the entitlement crap! It confuses me!"

Harry shot him a withering look. "Ron…just go watch TV while I argue with my wife."

I growled under my breath and launched myself at Harry tackling him on his back onto the couch. Ron just shifted away from the wrestling match grumbling under his breath as he flicked on the TV again.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!"

Harry grasped my wrists and tried to stop me from whacking him in the chest. "What my dearest Hermione?"

"DID YOU INTEND TO RAISE MY BLOOD PRESSURE WITH THAT STUPID NAME?"

Harry grinned. "Maybe."

I punched him in the arm and he winced. "IDIOT!"

"Helicopter. Don't you like it? We could call him Copter for short. Or maybe just Cop. Maybe just Ter. I'm not sure yet…" Harry rambled on and on as he grabbed my waist and flipped me under him.

I was out of breath as I gasped out, "NO…FAIR…YOU…DOLT!"

Harry leaned over me. "I was just kidding Hermione."

I pouted. "No you weren't. You want to name our child Helicopter."

He smiled. "No I don't."

"So you just wanted to torture me?"

"Isn't that what I'm entitled to?"

"You're making my head hurt."

"I know."

"Get off of me."

"Nope."

"I'm not a human pillow Potter."

"Sure you are."

I was just about to yell something that included a fair amount of profanity when I heard voices coming from the Fireplace.

"Harry. Hermione. I see you received the book!"

I shifted my head towards our Floo connection. I was met with Fred and George's smiling faces. I narrowed my eyes, "If Harry wasn't laying on top of me I would curse both of you into tomorrow."

"Why Hermy dear? You didn't enjoy the book?"

"Not especially considering I thought that Harry was going to force me into naming our future child something ridiculous."

"Oh really? What would that be?"

This time Harry answered casually. "Well, we're leaning toward Helicopter at the moment."

George raised his eyebrows. "Hm. We always imagined you and Hermione creating a little Zimbabwe ourselves…"

Ron laughed. Harry grinned. And I screamed in frustration.

"IF YOU TWO DON'T GET OUT OF MY FIREPLACE IN TWO SECONDS I WILL HEX YOU BOTH!"

"Wait a second Hermy dear. I just wanted to let you and Harry know that you are our new test subjects. We're starting a Household Weasley Line…baby books, eating utensils, curtain designs, and even home cooked recipes…everything you'll ever need to be a successfully content family."

"Why am I thinking nobody is going to take you seriously?"

"Because they won't. It's all going to be gag stuff."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Sounds great."

"Just wait for our new furniture designs. We'll send you a hard copy!"

Ron laughed. "I'm coming back to the shop with you guys!"

I just stared at them. "There WILL be payback."

"We know."

And with that they disappeared with Ron back to their shop.

I made a huffy sounding sigh. "We are in deep trouble. Let's make a pact to throw away all of our mail for the next two months."

Harry chuckled. "I highly doubt that will stop them."

"That's true. Hey…why are you still on top of me?"

"You're comfy."

"Thanks?"

"You're welcome."

"Hey. Stop kissing my neck."

"Why?"

"Because I was mad at you less than ten minutes ago, and right now I'm very close to forgiving you for everything."

"That's exactly my point Mione dear."

"Well I hate you for that."

"I love you too."

"Entitlement."

"Yes?"

"Why did we ever invent that?"

"Why?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Because we were psychotic barely-adults and we were head over heels in love with each other."

"Good answer."

"Thanks. Why did you want to know?"

"Because right about now I think you're entitled to taking me upstairs."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. Why not start practicing?"

"Practicing for what?"

"For creating Helicopter. That's what."

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Okay. I'm such a dork. But hopefully you will enjoy this chapter. And sorry if it's neurotic-ness is confusing. I'm kind of a confusing person. : ) oh and don't take any offense to the names i used. I don't have anything against any names that people may have. Especially if by some chance your're name is Helicopter or Zimbabwe. : )


End file.
